Noragami x Kuroshitsuji A Kuroshitsuji Fan Fiction
by otakumode
Summary: In a modern day in the 21st century, Aiko Ashihara just goes to school on a normal Monday as usual. When her friend Jack, drags her to the roof top in school in recess time, weird things started happening there. They then suddenly appeared in the world of Kuroshitsuji, finding other anime characters in there too. They then had to stay there or whether to go back to reality or not?
1. The Dream

Hello! :3 This is my first fan fiction sho please appreciate it! Have fun reading the first chapter~

* * *

_Have you ever travelled around the world? Have you ever got teleported to somewhere else than REALITY? Have you ever seen your favorite fictional character? Well, I have. I've travelled around the world but not exactly _**_around. _**_I have been teleported to another type of world. The fictional world. More like, the Anime world. But I'm in a specific fictional world. None other than my favorite anime, Kuroshitsuji. But, unexpectedly, things are just being awesome in the anime world. It's amazing. Very amazing._

_**Before we start, let me introduce myself. I am Aiko Ashihara, 12 years old. I'm an otaku. A crazy fangirl. I... some people call me hentai but I just don't know. Anime is a part of me so if you tell me to stop watching it, I WILL NEVA. Same goes for manga. You tell me to stop reading manga, I'll kick that ass of yours. I love reading idek why. My favorite subject is, errr, math? Hell no (=-="), my favorite is English! I love writing! I literally ignore my friends and just write~ Do I have a crush on someone? Why yes. I have a crush... on an anime character *chuckles*. I roleplay a lot with my friends onlineee~ Okay, enough with this and on with the story! I hope y'all enjoy! (:D).**_

**-Chapter 1 (The Dream)-**

It all started here...

One fine Sunday morning, I woke up unusually early. I yawned and looked to the right of my side where my alarm clock was located. I stared at it. It was 7:30 am. I kept staring at it and finally got up from my bed and yawned once more. I walked to the bathroom and did my daily morning bathroom routine.

_Well, this is unusually early... Waking up at 7:30 am on a Sunday morning. _

I look into my mirror in front of me in the bathroom. My emerald green eyes, that still look heavy for me leave it open. My long straight-wavy black hair, which looked really messy and my bangs. I need to shorten my bangs, well, not just sure yet. And so, I decided to shower myself.

_Shower, shower, showeeer~ I need to get a quick shower~_ I thought to myself.

Right after I was done, I dried myself up with my turquoise colored towel in my room and I grabbed my pink mini-tee and my shorts from my closet. As I was dressing myself up, I kept thinking about today's schedule. I didn't have anything important to do today so I just planned to watch Kuroshitsuji. Why yes, I am gonna re-watch it. Since, I love Kuroshitsuji so much~

"Aiko! Come down! Breakfast is ready!" my mom who was downstairs called me out for breakfast.

"Roger that!" I replied to my mom.

I finished dressing myself and then I make-up my bed which was really messy. Right after that, taking my IPhone with me and walked out of my room to the living room which was downstairs. I walked down the stairs and went to the living room. Sitting on the sofa where my mom was, I grabbed the TV remote and changed it to the anime channel. Nodame Cantabile was on so I just went to the dining table and grabbed my breakfast with me to the living room.

"Okaa-san~ Can I have the last waffle?" I asked my mom. She nodded her head and continued surfing the internet. Yeah, my mom sure does go on facebook a lot. Literally like **a lot**. I grabbed the last waffle, placed it on a saucer and brought it with me to the living room.

"Aiko-chan. Do you want to go for a trip to Paris?" my mom asked me.

"P-P-Paris? Wait, isn't that city for... c-couples?" I reminded her. "Why don't you and dad go there together?"

"Yare yare, someone here doesn't want to go to Paris~ I guess I won't take her there, ne?" my mom teased me.

"On a second thought... I'll follow," I informed my mom. She chuckled and grinned at me. Well, a mom's gotta do what a mom's gotta do.

"So? When are we going?" I asked her.

"Do you want to go next week or coming Friday?"

"I guess, coming Friday will do,"

"Alrighty~" was all what my mom said. She then started booking tickets. I didn't mind about her so I just sat on the sofa in the living room and watched Nodame Cantabile while eating my waffle.

**~Slight Time Skip~**

Few minutes have passed and I still haven't finished my waffle. Biting it slowly, my mom scolded me to finish my food.

"Aiko-chan! Finish your food! You do know that people in Africa are starving! Be grateful for what you have!" my mom scolded me.

"hai, hai~" I tried calming my mom down. And, she calmed herself. Phew! That wasn't hard work at all though *smiles brightly*.

After all the lecture my mom gave me, I stuffed my waffle into my mouth and munch it. Munch, munch, munching~ after munching my waffle, I swallowed it and went back to my room. Thinking about food, what about Kuroshitsuji!? I've got to watch it!

Kuroshitsuji, A.K.A Black Butler in English, is one of my favorite anime and manga! Thanks to Yana Toboso for the manga and anime! And my favorite character? Ciel the shota of course! And also, Sebastian the smexy demon~ Very obvious for meh~ Oh yeah~!

"Woot! There~ I opened my door and..." I told myself, "time for Kuroshitsuji marathon!"

Oh how I just hate opening doors but love to leave them closed. Entering my room, I crashed into my one and only comfortable bed~ I got up and brought my laptop onto my bed and as I laid down onto my comfortable bed, I grabbed my Ciel and Sebastian plushie and turned on my laptop.

"C'mon~ Faster~ I wanna watch~" I sang with melodies.

My laptop turned on and finally, I just have to enter my password. I typed in my password and waited for like 3 effing seconds. It finally came into my desktop screen. I opened the folder 'My Computer' and searched for the 'S3A9972D00 (c:)' folder and opened it and searched for the 'FuN' folder and then to the 'Videos' folder and FINALLY! I opened the 'Kuroshitsuji' folder and then clicked the first episode of season one.

**Huge Timeskip~**

Few hours have passed and finally came to dinner time. Wait, just how long was I watching? I don't even recall getting lunch!? My stomach growled. I must be really hungry. I got up from my bed and brought my laptop with me and placed it on my study table.

"Aiko! Are you still in your room? Come out now! I left your dinner outside of your room!" my mom shouted from downstairs.

"Y-Yeah okaa-san!" I informed my mom as I opened my door and grabbed the tray outside of my room and brought it in.

I closed my door, brought a small table near my closet and placed it near my bed. I then placed my tray of food onto the small table I brought out earlier and started eating. As I was eating, I was talking to my best friend Anna. She's on Facebook so I should talk to her since I was watching the whole day and did nothing else.

After I finished eating and all the chatting with Anna, I dropped the phone on my hand to my bed and so, I picked up the tray off the table and left it outside of my room. Right when I came back inside, my head started feeling uneasy and my vision became blurry. My body felt heavy and just I walked to my bed.

_Oh God... I feel so sleepy and..._ And I really want to eat again. Food. Food. Food. _Food... NO! STAHP IT AIKO!_

After thinking about food for too long, I then collapsed on to my bed.

**~Dream~**

_Where am I? Am I sleeping on my bed? It doesn't feel like I'm on my bed. _Where exactly was I? In a hospital? No way... Hospital beds aren't this soft. The bed I'm on is **really **comfortable, like any rich person would have.

"- wake her up now?" a familiar voice asked someone. I was still asleep, or you might say, half-asleep. It feels like my body can't move a bit. It feels like I just finished playing basketball for a whole 2 hours. LOL, I think it was actually because I watched Kuroshitsuji way too damn long on my bed!

"No need to. As for now though," Ah! There it is again! Another familiar voice! "Just bring in the tea and wait for her to wake up,"

The voice. It seemed so similar to someone... _I must know!_

"As you wish, bocchan," a voice replied to his _**master?**_If I can recall, the voice belongs to Daisuke Ono, seiyuu of Sebastian Michaelis, Shizuo Heiwajima and some other... Wait what!? Sebastian Michaelis!? Bocchan!?

"DAHELL!?" I exclaimed in surprisement as I woke and got up from the bed.

"EH?" the two voices said in unison. They noticed me saying 'DAHELL' and me waking up in surprisement.

I looked everywhere around the room and noticed that it wasn't my room. _Why does it look so victorian-ish?_ I look to my right and saw a boy that wears an eye patch at the right of his eye and a man in jet black, dressed like a butler.

"Where... am I?" I asked to whoever heard me.

"You're inside the Phantomhive's manor," someone who has the voice of Maaya Sakamoto... Ciel... Phantomhive... Ciel Phantomhive!?

I became really confused and kept asking myself what was going on. I then took a deep breath and let it go. I then closed my eyes for around 5 seconds and opened them. Still no changes. Still in the same place. Position. And guess whom I saw? I saw THE Ciel Phantomhive and THE Sebastian Michaelis! _Am I dreaming? Maybe? No? _

"My lady? Are you okay?" the man in black asked. Sebastian. Asked. Me. He. Talked. To. Me. I. Am. Fangirling. Please. Do. Not. Disturb. "May we get your name milady?"

"I-I'm fine!" I blushed extremely hard and might get a nosebleed or faint anytime soon," I-I'm Aika Ashihara!"

"So, could you please explain to us on how you passed out in the middle of the road Ashihara-san?" Ciel asked me. No. Not him. _ILYSM CIEL!_ My fangirlism...!

"I-I-I d-d-don't h-have any i-i-idea wh-what y-you're t-talking about..." I replied. How embarrassing of me! I blushed real hard that my face became beet red. "A-anyways, wh-what d-date is it t-today?"

"6th of January 1889," Sebastian replied to my question.

_Well that explains it all that I'm in the Victorian era with all these awesome victorian-ish furniture's and styles... _I thought to myself.

"Let me get this straight. Today is the 6th of January 1889, the 19th century and also, I fainted in the middle of the road and you guys took me to this manor and now what!? I still didn't even get your names but who cares since I know it already! You're the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and you're his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, am I right?" I got the courage and explained to them with a straight face. Yeah, I'm pretty hardcore to handle alright?

Ciel and Sebastian were amazed by what I explained to them. Their faces were like 'who is this woman!?'. I glared at them and I caught Ciel's hand. I then smirked and whoooosh! I glomped Ciel!

"Sebastian! Get Ashihara-san off me!" Ciel commanded his butler.

"As you wish, bocchan," Sebastian then pulled me from Ciel.

"Then I'll just glomp you toooo!" I said, glomping Sebastian, "Hehehe~"

"Please get off me, milady..." Sebastian told me.

"Not until you let me hug Ciel~" I told him, "I'm kidding~ tee-hee~!"

Sebastian then put me down. I smiled at him and then turned to Ciel. Oh my, he is just too cute! Hehehe~ I smiled at Ciel and suddenly, my vision started to blur out. My head felt uneasy, again. I almost collapsed to the floor but gladly, Sebastian caught me. My face went beet red and my forehead started heating up.

"Ah... I thought you were going to pass out there though," Ciel said in relief. He was worried about me huh? Interesting.

"I-I c-can stand on my own now..." I told Sebastian who was still carrying me. A blush spread across my face.

"S-Sebastian! Go and prepare lunch! I'll talk with Ashihara-san more," Ciel the ordered Sebastian. Sebastian then bowed and left the room, leaving me and Ciel all alone.

"S-So... Wh-what did you want to talk about and also, just call me Aika. Aika is just fine enough for me," I informed Ciel and sweat dropped. Ciel then nodded.

"As I'd like to know more about you, why were you so shocked when Sebastian told you that today is the 6th of January 1998?" He asked me curiously. His eyes were like really innocent! Kawaii~

"I- Ummm, I'm actually-" I then collapsed onto the bed I was on. I fainted. Again!

* * *

**So? How'd you like my first chapter? Is it bad? I hope no 'cuz I've been using my time on this~ ****Well, give this a vote! comment! add it into your library and wait for the next chappy!**

**P.S This is going to be my first fan fiction! So I hope you appreciate it or not, Imma go join Tamaki-senpai to the emo corner ;n;**

**Regards,**

**otakumode**


	2. School

**Chapter 2 is finally out! Yay! *celebrates* Okay, okay... enough with celebrating *sighs* So? How did you like chapter 1? was it bad? *puppy eyes* I hope it wasn't. Anyways, Aiko suddenly became- oops! Spoiler! xD just read and you'll know!~**

**Now on with ze ztory!**

* * *

-Chapter 2 (School)-

Several hours have passed ever since I passed out. I woke up in my room. My **own** room. And so, I just realized that everything was just a dream. I sighed at my stupidity fantasy. Oh well, a dream is a dream. You can't achieve that dream. Or you might. Well, what Hikigaya Hachiman said,

'_Hard work betrays none but dreams betray many. Working hard alone doesn't assure you that you'll achieve your dreams. Actually there are more cases where you don't. Even so, working hard and achieving something is some consolation at least._'

Oh well. I just wished my dream wasn't a dream! I really want to experience seeing my favorite anime characters!

I got up from bed and glanced at my alarm clock. It's 07:00, Monday. School. Oh well, I got lots of rest so it shouldn't be a bother if I go to school today. I guess... Oh my, school might be a bother since people mock me, bully me and stuff. At least I got my friends who can understand me! Jack, my childhood otaku best friend can understand me so much more than my other friends. Oh what am I saying! I've got to go to school!

"Aiko! Are you awake?" my mom called me out from the outside my room. Knocking the door as she comes in to see me.

"O-Oh... A-anyways, okaa-san, did I perhaps passed out last night? 'Cuz I don't really recall anything that happened except my awesome dream..." I asked my mom, getting ready for school.

"Oh that, well... M-Maybe? He... he..." she replied with a small nervous laugh.

"C'mon okaa-san! Just tell me pwease~!" I asked doing my 'innocent eyes' act. Well, I can defeat anyone with my 'innocent eyes' act! MUAHAHAHA- ahem!

"Well, you did pass out so I was kind of worried and called the doctor. Well, look at you now! My sweet daughter is fine after all!" my mom explained to me. S-She called me sweet (O/O)

"Okies! Thanks for the info okaa-san!" I thanked her," And also, can you please prepare my bento and my breakfast? I think I'm running late,"

"Oh! Oh my! I almost forgot! Alrighty~ I'll go and make them~" she said as she left my room.

"Haha, now that's my okaa-san~" I chuckled a bit then changed to my school uniform.

I went to my dresser table and grabbed my hair brush and then brushed my hair. I then walked to my toilet and washed my face with the cold water. Brrrr~ I walked out of the toilet then grabbed my school bag and went downstairs for my breakfast.

_I wonder if Jack and Anna are waiting for me outside? _I thought to myself.

I went to the kitchen where my mom was. She was preparing my bentou and waffles for breakfast. Again. Well, I love waffles and will always love'em!

"Okaa-san~ My bento please~" I assured my mom to get my bento ready.

"Ara? You're done? Well, that was a rather quick preparation for school ne?" she informed me.

I blushed by what she said," I-It's not like what you think okaa-san!"

I glanced at the digital-clock on the wall. It read 07:35. _Oh crap! I need to hurry to school!_

"Okaa-san! My bento! My bento! I'm running late!" I exclaimed. I was in a hurry, I didn't want to make my friends wait outside of my house.

My mom then handed me my bento and my breakfast. She then kissed my forehead. I kissed my mom back on her forehead as well and I waved her good-bye as I ran to my front door. I wore my shoes and went out saying, "Ittekimasu!"

My friends, Jack and Anna, were waiting for me out of my house. They're neighbors and friends of mine. Except that Jack is my childhood friend.

"Oi! C'mon! Be quick Aiko-chan!" Jack yelled at me with a deep tone, for a girl like her to have such deep tones in the early morning. I bet she didn't sleep well last night. Hehe~

"That's right Aiko-chan! C'mon! We better hurry!" Anna told me. She sounded irritated though.

"Alright, alright. I'll get my ass over there (ﾉ￣д￣)ﾉ," I told them with an annoyed voice of mine, "anyways, you guys are coming over tonight right?"

"OF COURSE!" the two said in unison hyper actively. Well, at least it changes Jack's voice tone though. Much betta ヽ(＝￣￣￣￣∇￣￣￣￣＝)ﾉ

Jack, Jack Enne, 14 years old, is my best friend and my childhood friend. She mostly acts like a boy so she's really popular in my school *sweatdrops*. She's an otaku just like me but a closet one, since she really don't want people to know, especially the school, to know. Her favorite sports? That might be soccer or swimming. She's just like a big sister to me. My sister left to Ireland for some sort of stuff. She's around 162 cm tall. She has the eyes of the calm blue sea, which is amazingly beautiful and her short-straight dark blue hair, matching her eyes. Any boy can fall in love with her already! I swear! She usually wears megane but not anymore since she did some kind of treatment for her eyes.

Anna, Anna Sophia Rene, 13 years old, is my best friend as well. She is the girly girl type so she doesn't really talk about boy's related stuff or anything like that. She is also an otaku but the 'girly-girl' type if you know what I mean *grins*. She's a closet otaku just so as you have to know as well. Her favorite sports? I guess that would be running. She sometimes acts babyish but hey! She's cute when she does that~ she is like really popular in my school as well. She's like 1st ranking in lots of stuff. She is also known as 'Prettiest Girl' among the boys. Some girls are just really jealous of her. She's 159 cm tall, she has long kind of curly dark brown hair. Her eyes are hazel colored which reminds me of a beautiful oak tree.

We all walked to school together. We talked and walked non-stop until we reached school. The school's gate. Everyone then glanced to the three of us. They started whispering to each other while us three, Jack, Anna and I were just chillin' and walking through the crowd of students. Well, to be honest, I was really nervous and scared in the inside since some people bully me, mock me and stuff... Some people were glaring at **me**. I Just. I just can't stop thinking about why people hate me? Why people hate anime? Why people hate otaku's and such stuff like that!

"Psst! Aiko-chan! Why are they glaring at ya ('◇')? "Anna asked me. I thought she knew (=_=).

"It's 'coz I'm an otaku and 'these' people don't like otaku's like us but since you're a closet otaku-type, it's fine as long as you don't expose it... I guess..." I whispered to Anna's ear. She then realized and apologized to me.

"I-It's okay! J-Just no need to bow to me since I already forgiven you *sweatdrops*," I said nervously causing the students around me giving death-glares to me. D-Did I do something wrong?

I ignored everyone else and tried acting 'cool' but I failed. I guess. Though, some students stared at me with awe. Heh, for some people like them to be so kind to me. I APPRECIATE THEM ASDFGHJKL. Therefore, I wish to speak with them so I need to get my courage! Up I go~

"H-Hi!" I greeted, waving my hand to them.

"Hi! U-Ummm, I-I'm Ryugazaki Shiro. N-Nice to meet you Ashihara-san! I'm a fan of you (^^) I like you (^^)," Shiro Ryu...gazaki was his name right? Yeah whatever, he just greeted me and he told me that he is a _fan _of me! Oh my God! My first fan!

"T-Thank you~!" I thanked him. A blush then spread around his cheeks. Oh my asdfghjkl! He looks so effing cute! "A-anyways, are you, m-my kouhai?"

"A-Ah! Yes! Yes I am! It's a pleasure to meet you Ashihara-san!" he told me and then bowed like how Japanese people does when they introduce their selves.

"It sure is nice to meet you Ryugazaki-san! Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I said with my most cutest voice ever that only Jack and Anna knows. Now everyone knows... And blegh, I hate using that kind of voice but who cares?

"A-Aiko-chan... D-Did you just used '**that**' voice?" Anna asked in a really surprising way.

"Mhm," I replied, nodding my head.

"Oh my... A-Aiko-chan... What on earth have you done?" Jack spoke up. I really wonder what's happening... I mean like, what **actually** happened?

I sighed. Taking a deep breath and so, I turned to my back and saw every student in the hallway, staring at me. Scary. Their faces were like 'Oh my God' and such stuff. I really wonder. Is there something wrong on my face or what? Did a giant dragon passed by me or something? Heh. This is boring.

"Jack, Anna, let's go to class," I said in the best cool tone I can use.

"Sure," was their reply.

I pokerfaced at that moment. Why you ask? Well... Everyone came to me and asked me why am I **actually** having a cute voice, a cool voice and also like, why do I **really** look pretty when I'm an otaku. *sighs*. My face turned to a 'WTF are you doing here!?' but I just can't show it. It's only my imagination that becomes a 'WTF are you doing here!?'

"A-A... Oh my, I got to do something!" I spoke up and ran away with Jack and Anna. We got away safely.

* * *

**So? Chappy 2 was fine right? Well, now it doesn't matter *sighs*. So, if you like/love this chapter, give a vote, comment and also, add it to ur library! ^w^**

**Ooooh! And also, more 'awesome' events will happen in the next chapter! Btw, Aiko is supposed to be a shut-in but well... Unexpected stuff happened :| **

**Until next time everyone! *waves hand***

**Regards,**

**otakumode**


	3. Unexpected Events

**A/N:**

**Heyyo~ I'm baack~ and now it's time for what? It's time to reaaad! xP Hehe I'm kidding, I'm kidding :P So... I guess I'll start writing now. And also, I think I'll be updating this fanfic every Saturday or Sunday. If I have time tho, I said **_**if**_**okay? **

**Now on with ze ztory!**

* * *

**Recap:**

I pokerfaced at that moment. Why you ask? Well... Everyone came to me and asked me why am I actually having a cute voice, a cool voice and also like, why do I really look pretty when I'm an otaku. *sighs*. My face turned to a 'WTF are you doing here!?' but I just can't show it. It's only my imagination that becomes a 'WTF are you doing here!?'

"A-A... Oh my, I got to do something!" I spoke up and ran away with Jack and Anna. We got away safely.

* * *

**-Chapter 3 (Unexpected Events)-**

We were safe. It was really tiring though, running. We hid in one of the classrooms that we managed to slip in. The bell then rang, informing all the other students to go to their classes and start their class. While Jack, Anna and I went out of the classroom we hid in, which was class 2-C, and walked down the stairs.

Anna and I are in class 1-D and Jack is in class 1-A so we separated direction.

"See ya in recess Anna! Aiko!" Jack shouted, running to her classroom.

"Uhm! Yea! Sure!" Anna replied with a big happy smile on her face, waving her hand to Jack.

"You too bro!" I said giving my 'cool looks'. I know I suck at looks. Not only looks but other stuff. At least what I thought.

Classes then started with homeroom. I sat beside the window at the back of the classroom which was my desk while Anna in the middle of the classroom. To think that I sit behind in the classroom. Just like any anime character would, would they? Maybe not but mostly yes.

**Timeskip**

_Now that it's recess,_ _Jack might come running here in a few minutes,_ I spoke to myself.

Anna walked to my desk. Everyone else saw me staring at the window beside me, peacefully. Some of my classmates started whispering to each other. As Anna reached my desk, she then grabbed an empty chair and started talking to me.

"Ne, ne, Aiko-chi~" she said.

"A-Aiko-'chi'!?" I stuttered in shock, "W-w-w-why d-did you call me with '-chi'!?"

"Owh... Come on duuude! Lemme just call you that!" Anna puffed her cheeks which made the boys in my class overwhelmed by it.

"Isn't '-chan' enough? Duuude..." I pleaded her.

"B-b-but, I just want to make your name sound cute!" she managed to get her 'puppy-eyes' ready to let me permit her.

"Alright, alright... You can call me that if you want," I said, sighing. She then jumped in joy and started hugging me.

Jack suddenly burst in the classroom, getting attention from my classmates. She then walk up to me and Anna and snatched our hands.

"Aiko-chan! *pants* Anna *pants* you guys... *pants* l-let's g-go to the roof top shall we *pants*?" Jack asked. She was panting like crazy. I wonder what was she doing though, running all the way here too...

"Wh-what!? No way! I mean... Ahem! Wh-what happened to you Jack? Are you fine? Look at you! You're panting like crazy!" Anna yelled at Jack with worry.

"J-just like what Anna says! What happened to you dude!?" I informed her. I was worried as hell y'know!

"I- I was being chased by lots of fanboys that's it!" she then said. She then grabbed us to the classroom door.

"W-Wait! We never did agree on going to the roof top with ya!" Anna argued.

"Oh really? Well, I do think you _do _want to go there dontcha?" Jack continued.

"Hah! Who ever said that?!"

"I did! *sticks tongue out*"

They then continued arguing for how long God knows. I walked to the middle between them. They both went silent, wondering why was I there. I just sighed and look to the both of them.

"You know, you guys have arguing for almost a whole 15 minutes! At least we have another 15 minutes left 'till class!" I said giving a deep sigh.

Anna and Jack were surprised by what I have said, they pokerfaced then faced each other. I sighed once more then slapped the both of them as soft as I could so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Anna, if you don't want to go then don't just argue straight away and also, Jack, you shouldn't just grab people's hands so suddenly..." I got really ticked by what they both did.

"I'm sorry..." they both said in unison in a really kawaii voice. I swear to God I want to glomp onto them.

"I-it's fine!" I said, blushing turning my face away from them. Oh... So now I'm becoming a tsundere huh?

Anna then smiled afterwards. Jack just grinned at me. Oh no, I know that face of Jack's. Sh-she, she can get a little too excited after seeing me do stuff... Oh well, not that I care or anything but, at least they stopped arguing and finally peace!

"So? Do _you _wanna go to ze roof top young lady?" Jack asked me, smirking evily.

"Oh yes you know I do, you dumbass~" I replied in my most seductive voice ever in my lifetime.

"Shall we go now~?" she said, taking my hand and escorting me to the roof top.

We left Anna all alone in the class. She didn't want to follow since she had to do some business with one of my classmates. After few minutes of walking and talking, we finally reached the door of the roof top. Jack and I gulped and opened the door. I ran out and what I saw was a really breathtaking view. From the roof top, there really nice things you can see from above here. Oh and by the way, it's my first time on the roof top, since I'm still a freshmen.

"Sigh... We should've dragged Anna!" I muttered to myself.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?" Jack asked as she starts singing a song. I think it was Counting Stars right?

"_Lately I've been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars~_" I sang along with Jack.

Jack then stopped singing in the middle of the chorus part. She stared into the dazzling blue sky. I did the same too. I then looked around the view of the roof top until I suddenly spotted something black behind a tree. I ran there. Jack came chasing me. I then suddenly tripped and fell in to a hole, a black hole. I closed my eyes. I was scared. I then felt something holding my hand. I slowly opened them (my eyes) and found Jack helping me getting out of the black hole.

"Oh Gad! Thanks so much Jack!" I cried. Tears were falling down my cheeks, "I'm scared Jack! Please help! Do as much as you can to help *teary smile*"

"Oh no... I'm sorry I couldn't hold it any longer but there is _no way_ I'm gonna leave you!" Jack retorted, "It's weird how there is a black hole up here though,"

"I know right!? I'm scared! Quickly! Help me up!"

Suddenly, a strong wind storm blew Jack which made her fell into the hole with me. I screamed. I screamed as hard as I could. It was dark and we were falling. Jack was nervous. She was scared as hell. Just like me. I hugged her as tight as I could, hoping to get some courage.

Numbers then appeared in the hole we were falling in. It was weird. A light then beamed from the bottom of the hole which made us entered it. I was still scared. _What will happen to us?_ I asked myself with fear.

"It's okay Aiko... I'm here, there's no need to be scared of..." Jack patted my head and hugged me tighter. I hugged her tighter than how she did to me. She s suddenly so soft hearted.

I suddenly felt like I am in mid-air, ready to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes tightly and whoosh! I fell onto a tree. I opened my eyes and guess what? I was practically very safe because someone caught me. I blinked my eyes several times to notice the person that caught me. It was someone who looked so familiar.

"Jack..." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm glad you're safe..." the person who caught me felt so relieved.

"A-Are?" I was half-unconscious. I then realized I was being carried and I jumped to the ground. I fell. It hurts (Q~Q). I tried getting up but I couldn't so I called out Jack's name. She didn't appear. She didn't come for me. She wasn't there. Am I lost? Maybe... I then got some help from the anonymous person who helped me.

"Sorry for suddenly carrying you! You were falling from mid-air out of nowhere! So I just caught ya! Oh and by the way, the name's Yato. The delivery God. And also, you may perhaps know how I suddenly got to this weird forest...?" he scratched his head. I squealed. I freaking damn it squealed. The person who carried me was YATO!

"OH MY GAD! YOU'RE YATO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YATO!" I squealed once more, making Yato blush a little. I then blushed too and suddenly realize what I was saying. I then shook my head a little, replying to his question.

"*extreme blush* T-Thank you for the confession though..."thanking me, he rubbed his head a little.

"I-I didn't mean to-" someone cut me off.

"Aiko! Aiko! Aiko! Where the hell are ya dude!?" someone called my name. I realized the voice. It belonged to Jack. I ran and ran, trying to find her and... I found her!

"Jack!" I cried out of happiness.

"Aiko!" Jack did the same.

We hugged each other tightly. We were afraid of getting each other lost. I'm glad that I found her. She's the only one I have now. I cried. I was really happy that at least I found Jack, the only person I have right now. She's my only one that I can depend on.

"So your name is Aiko huh? And yours is Jack? Hmmmm interesting. A Japanese name and an English name..." Yato said rubbing his chin like how all people do when they think.

I squealed. Again. He made me surprised. I wonder if he was chasing me. Was he worried about me or something? I don't care but I'm going to fangirl alright!?

"Y-Yato!?" Jack asked in surprised.

"Hmmmm? Oh yeah! I am the delivery God, Yato!" he replied in a kind of cheerful way, "Anyways, do you have any idea where we are?"

Jack and I shook our heads. We **obviously** didn't know since we just fell into a hole out of no-where at the school roof-top. Then poof! We're here! We really don't know (O_O).

"Oh yeah, if you're looking for Yukine and Hiyori, they're there *points to where they are*," Jack informed Yato.

"Oh thanks!" he thanked Jack and started running to them.

"Y-Yukine and Hiyori!?" I asked in surprise, "I NEED TO MEET THEM!"

I followed Yato and Jack tagged along with me. We walked for like 2 minutes and good grief. I became tired. We found Yukine and Hiyori after like 4 minutes. I checked the time on my watch and it says it's 13:46. Wow, seriously? Well, I'm not really sure what time is it now in this area. This is some unusual forest you see everyday. Well, not like because we teleported or anything... Or so I guess...

It then rained. It was heavy. We all tried finding a shelter for us from the rain. But, oh well, we tried. We just sat in the middle of the forest, while it's raining, and do nothing. I was shivering because of the cold. Yato then took off his jersey and then put it on top of me.

Jack, who was still quiet and all. She saw Yato placing his jersey on me, she smirked. I noticed Hiyori was trembling with coldness too. I look up to see Yato's face. I then look over to Yukine and Hiyori. Ooooooh~ Look at what we've got here? Yukine taking off his jacket and giving them over to Hiyori? It is indeed interesting.

"Y-Y-Yato... C-Can't y-y-you d-d-do s-something a-ab-bout this?" I asked with questions filled in my mind.

"Hmmmm... I can't really do anything about this weather, although, I'll go out and search for something for a shed. Yukine, of course you're coming along too!" Yato replied, standing up.

"Ah... Roger..." Yukine said leaving with not another word with Yato.

Yato and Yukine then started searching for some _stuff_ in the forest we were in. Hiyori, Jack and I just kept silent. The wind was really strong which made me and Hiyori freeze. Like to death. But of course not. Well to be frank, Hiyori and I hugged each other for warmth. Jack was all pokerfaced.

Hours have passed and LOL I actually have lost track of time. Although, the sky looked so much clearer. The rain stopped and we finally had shelter thanks to Yato and Yukine. We all were still wet and Yato fired up all the firewood he mangaed to find with Yukine and lit it up with his _God _powers that is.

I then spotted a carriage heading over to where we were. _Wait, heading over here? _I thought to myself.

_Why is that carriage coming over here? And also, that carriage seems to look really familiar... And also, why a carriage? Don't people use those vehicles in the past? Like in the 1880's or something?_ I wondered.

"Jack... Don't you think that carriage looks similar?" I whispered through Jack's ear while shivering.

She nodded. Looking at where Yato, Yukine and Hiyori was, they were just discussing about something which we (Jack and I) were not supposed to join. I shook my head then went back on observing the carriage. It then passed through our way, splashing the unevaporated water on the ground to me. It suddenly stopped. I then sensed that Yato prepared himself in his battle stance. I wondered why. Then again, Yato did the most beautiful awesome asdfghjkl battle stance!

A man in pitch black, dressed as a butler, came out of the carriage and then helped a boy out. The boy looked like he's 13, as short as me and look! He wears an eye-patch! Wait, wait, what!?

"Pssst! Aiko! Dontcha think those people look similar or they are 'them'? "Jack whispered slowly through my ears not causing any loud annoying noises.

"I-I guess so... And... I'm wet. Again" I replied to her as soft as I can with my pokerface.

"Aiko. Jack... Stay behind me... I sense an ayakashi... no... A _demon_ here," Yato told me and Jack.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooooooh! I wonder what'll happen? o.O Yato the God and... a Demon? Ayakashi? Hehehe... Something is gonna be cool... on the next chapter... I guess... O_O|||**

**Okies~ So I think I'm updating this chapter a little earlier than expected ^^ So anyways, if you liked this chapter, give it a vote! comment! and add it to your library~! I may update the next chappy as soon as possible. Maybe in the weekends? Yupp! But it's just a maybe alright? Okieeees~ Don't forget to press the vote if you liked this chappy and also comment!**

**Stay tuned for moar! xD**

**Sincerely,**

**official_otaku**


End file.
